


Are you okay?

by Riggy_Minus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/pseuds/Riggy_Minus
Summary: Back in the walls of her family home as the end of the world seems to approach, Weiss has to answer a simple question: "are you okay?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual ship to go for but I had an idea I really wanted to put to words. Dunno if I'm super duper satisfied with this, but here it is! Hope y'all enjoy! :)

"Weiss?" The Atlesian looked up from her place standing over Nora, tirelessly fretting over the unconcious girl. Across from her, Ruby was standing there, her expression that soft, concerned look she got sometimes when she was worrying, usually about other people. Like she was trying to hide how worried she really was, because she wanted to be a beacon of cheer to light everyone's day.

It was hard for things to lighten, now, with the world ending around them.

"What did you need?" Weiss finally asked back, after adjusting the blankets for her injured friend. She had to focus on making Nora better, had to focus on _something_ and this was the best thing to focus on, the one where she could make some small difference, at least. 

"I was… I was wondering if we could talk. Outside?" Ruby asked, holding her hands in front of herself, as if she was trying to keep herself from doing something. 

"What is there to talk about?" Weiss barely kept herself from snapping the words at Ruby, though she knew her tone was still rather terse. She regretted it, but it wasn't the time, she needed to focus on Nora. She needed to make sure that their friend was going to be okay. Jaune wasn't here to heal her like he had herself, so she needed to do everything in his stead.

"I…" Ruby sounded stricken, her shoulders falling slightly. She looked so melancholy, Weiss hating that she had caused her partner pain like this. They were best friends, even if she had been reluctant to give into that at first, and here she was, being a jerk at a time like this. "Please?"

Weiss felt like her heart was stopped as Ruby looked at her, eyes wide, shimmering slightly from repressed tears. While once, Weiss might've assumed that it was an act, a "puppy dog face" of sorts, in this moment, she knew that her friend was genuine. "I… Of course. I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize." Ruby tried to insist, though Weiss would have none of that.

"Nonsense." The Atlesian said as she escorted the silver-eyed girl out of the room, doing her best to be comforting after how badly she'd managed to botch things up. "I was… I was acting like my rude old self back there, and you didn't deserve it for a second."

"Weiss…" Ruby's mumbled, before looking into her eyes, the Atlesian a bit taken aback by the extended eye contact. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Weiss' voice was small, the Atlesian caught off guard by her leader's question.

"Are you okay?" Ruby repeated, with a little bit more force, her hands gently grabbing Weiss', lifting them up slightly between the girls. "It's… It's okay if you aren't okay."

"I…" Weiss tensed up, her breathing stopping for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked, Weiss." Ruby said sadly, her expression falling slightly. "I… I'm fine, too, but… I'm not okay."

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke before she could stop herself, concern for her closest friend overriding any desire to pretend that everything was okay. 

"I-I don't know if what I'm doing is right." The redhead admitted, sniffling softly. "There are so many people who still need help, and I sent Penny away, even though she wanted to help. I-I wanted to keep her safe, but what if I'm hurting other people by doing that?"

"Ruby…" Weiss' voice was soft, the Atlesian reaching up and gently resting a hand on her friend's shoulder, the other still locked with the redhead's. "You're… You're doing everything you can, right now. If… If General Ironwood had just listened to reason, then we could all be working together, but he didn't and it's not your fault."

"But _I_ was the one who chose to lie about the lamp!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly trying her best not to cry. "If I had just… been honest, then everything would be okay."

"No, it wouldn't." Weiss stated firmly, bringing her friend into a hug, gently rubbing her back to try comforting the redhead. "Ironwood… when we came to Atlas, we saw the way that Ironwood was treating Mantle, and… if he'd known that the Lamp still had one question left, he would've taken it from us in a second."

"I thought so highly of him." The Atlesian lamented, shaking her head slowly. "He was supposed to be the image of what Atlas wanted to live up to, but in the end, he failed to uphold that. Just like everyone else. And that's not your fault. All you've ever wanted is to help people, and that's true, now, too."

"Thank you, Weiss…" Ruby mumbled quietly, resting her head against the shorter girl's shoulder. 

"Ruby?" Weiss said after a moment, a sad smile on her face. "You asked if I was okay, and… I'm not okay, either. We're… a year ago, all I wanted was to be free of this place, this house. I was trapped, stuck in the confines of a gilded cage I'd glimpsed outside of at Beacon Academy, and I hated being back here."

"I… I pulled a sword on my brother." Weiss sighed, shaking her head again. "He didn't deserve that. I… I know I see a lot of my father when I look at Whitley, but he isn't Jacques Gele, and even if he's unhappy about the state of things, I shouldn't be so quick to be aggressive."

"Weiss…" Ruby's gentle voice protested the Atlesian's assessment of her actions, but Weiss wasn't going to let that happen. 

"Ruby… my mother, when I saw her last, she asked that I not leave Whitley behind. And that's exactly what I was doing now, I was… I was treating him like he was still some extension of my father, and not just another victim of this broken family." 

"It'll be okay, Weiss." Her leader insisted, earning a sad laugh from the former heiress. 

"I don't know if my family will ever be okay, but… I took out my frustrations and anxiety on him, and that wasn't fair. I… I don't think I could be back here if you weren't here with me."

"Really?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Really." Weiss confirmed, giving her a smile. "Let's go back in, I'm sure that Blake is getting lonely without us."

"Yeah, let's."


End file.
